The Vampire's Queen
by lilynh18
Summary: A vampire version of Beauty and the Beast. Starts out dark


_**A/N: Hi Everyone! This story is about a quiet, timid, shy girl who manages to melt a vampire's, black heart. This is a vampire story is sort of like a beauty and the beast crossover but not quite. There is no human transformation from objects or to objects and vampires will remain vampires. But there will be a human to vampire transformation.**_

Chapter 1:

_How did I end up here?_ Willow wonders as she looks around. She is in a dark forest, with trees towering overhead and noises coming from all directions. There is barely enough light to even see her hand two inches from her face. The inky blackness surrounds Willow in a thick cloak. Willow shivers as the night chill sets in. All she is wearing are jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers. Not knowing which way to go Willow starts to walk in the direction she is facing. Willow continues to walk as she remembers what she did hours before.

_*Flashback*_

_ It starts back when Willow is in the library of her family home, and she is picking out a new book to read. She came across this old tome, and when she began to read it, she discovered that it was about vampires and their history. She returns to her room and settles in her favorite chair and picks up where she left off. Willow didn't know how long she sat reading. Until she came across the section about a family named Slayer and she bursts into tears and her tears fall on the book. And the book in her hand vanished and she is the woods._

_*End of Flashback*_

A branch snaps somewhere in the darkness, causing Willow to walk faster. As she does, she hears a low growling in the behind her. Turning around, all Willow can see are a pair of glowing gold eyes. Willow screams before doing a 180 and running in the direction she has been walking in. Behind her, is a giant wolf chasing her, making her his next target. The wolf howls in the night drawing his pack close to make the kill. Willow unable to keep pace begins to slow down, as she tries to stay ahead of the wolves. Out of nowhere she is tackled by one of them and hits the ground hard. Willow screams again when she feels the weight of the wolf as well as the pain of her injuries. The growling above her continues, and she braces herself for the final blow.

As she readies herself for the blow, the wolf on her suddenly disappears, and when she looks up, she sees bloody red eyes staring down at her. Those eyes turn to wolves before going after them. The wolves turn around with tails tucked under bodies as they retreat. As the eyes turn back to her, the moon appears, showing a man attached to those eyes. Carefully, as not to alarm her, the man walks over to Willow and picks her up bridal style, before she can even move away from him. He cradles Willow to his chest and holds her tightly as if he never wants to let her go. As the adrenaline wears off, Willow succumbs to the darkness as the man carries her off to somewhere.

Chapter 2:

Sevastyan sat on his throne half-listening to his advisors speak. He sighs, not wanting to hear yet again, the marriage proposals he's been receiving. Ever since the death of his wife Aedida, everyone is insisting that he marries again and soon. It's been three hundred years since her death, and his kingdom, allies, and advisors have been telling him, he needs a Queen to rule with him. Sevastyan didn't want to go through the betrayal he went through with Aedida. The pain of finding his wife in the arms of his brother stilled flared up from time to time. Most of the time, when he thought of them, all he felt is hatred.

Sevastyan closed his eyes and drowns out the voices of the advisors. His mind began to wander, and he is back in the tormenting memory.

_*Flashback*_

_ Sevastyan felt a thrill at being home again. He had been away for several weeks, all he wanted to do was hold his wife again and hopefully hear the news that she is with a child. Vampires of his world are immortal and can live for eternity, but only if they never leave this world of darkness. Sevastyan has always wanted to have a child to spoil, his wife didn't want children, however, but eventually, he convinced her to give him one child. That conversation happened three years ago and still no child. _

_ Sevastyan made his way to his bed chambers where his wife should be waiting. Opening the door, he found his wife naked, underneath his equally unclothed brother, withering in pleasure at the attention her lover was bestowing her. However, that all stopped when Sevastyan opened the door and stared at them. Within an hour, Sevastyan deaf to their pleas, had them executed with their heads being beheaded and their bodies burned to ashes. Their ashes then were dumped in the ocean. He then vowed to never marry again._

_*Flashback*_

"Sire?" questioned his most trusted advisor, Demetris. Sevastyan opens his eyes and looks at him.

The throne room has cleared out while he was in his own world, leaving him and Demetris who stands by his side. Sevastyan looks to the empty throne on his left. Maybe it will be good to consider marrying again, at least having someone by his side will ease the boring meetings.

"Yes, Demetris?" Sevastyan asks, his voice tired.

"The ladies that have petitioned for you need an answer from you," Demetris says. His voice holding an annoyed undertone. Sevastyan sighs.

"None of them are fit to be my Queen," Sevastyan replies with authority. "I am tired of these women declaring that they love me and wish to heal my supposed broken heart," He paused in his tirade, he feels the wolves in his territory and they were running or chasing something.

"I need to go," and that all he says before disappearing into the darkness of the woods. Running at inhuman speed, Sevastyan hurries to the where the wolves are. When he arrives, he sees the pack leader on top of someone. As the pack leader is about to make the killing blow, Sevastyan throws him off and growls, the inhuman sound drives the wolves back, which is enough for the person to turn their head and look up at him. Sevastyan's breath is caught as the person turns out to be a young human female around twenty. He then looks at the wolf pack before charging at them, this drives them off. As he turns toward the girl, the moon comes out and catches his face. Carefully but quickly walking over to her, he didn't want her running off, Sevastyan picks her up and crushes her to his chest holding her close. He lowers his head and breathes in her scent, she has the smell of a virgin and lilacs. He sees in the moon light that her hair and eyes are a chocolate brown. The light highlights her pale skin giving off the perception that it is glowing. Seeing her close her eyes and go into the dream realm, Sevastyan takes off running back to his castle.

Chapter 3:

Willow awakens in a bedroom that is unfamiliar to her. When she looks to the window, she sees that it is still dark out. There is a single candle lit beside her casting the room in a gentle light. The bed is a four poster with canopy hanging gently over the edges. The sheets were very soft and white. The quilt completes the bedding with a bright sky design. The room has a bureau in the corner and chairs in front of a fireplace. In front of the bed is a trunk. A gentle breeze blows through the window, and it is calming to Willow. She shifts under the sheets and jolt of pain shoots through her. Carefully peeling back, the blankets, she sees that she has been dressed in a nightgown and that her legs are scraped up, bruised, and swollen from the wolf jumping on her. There is dried blood all over her legs and dirt. She whimpers and tries to move her legs to the side of the bed and stand. However, the moment she tries to stand her legs give out, and she falls hard on the floor.

There is a knock on the door and a man enters. He sees her on the floor and rushes over her. Willow sees his blood red eyes and whimpers again. She tries to back away from him, but the bed is against her back and she can't stand. Gently, the man picks her up and settles her back on the bed. Willow is lightly shaking at this point, as the man carefully sits down beside her and brushes his hand against her cheek. Willow closes her eyes as she felt his lips press a gentle kiss on her forehead and he rises from the bed. She opens her eyes when she feels him move and he walks to the other door in the room and goes through it. He returns with a bowl of water and a cloth. He kneels in front of her and carefully turns her so that her legs dangle of the bed. He then picks up the cloth and dips in the water and begins to wash her legs.

She observes him as he does his task of washing her legs. She notices that he has pitch black hair, and chiseled jawline. His body is well built like a warrior's and he is tall. Willow decides to swallow her anxiety of the man in front of her and speak to him.

"W-what is your nam-me? Willow asks, her voice shaky.

"My name is Sevastyan, little one, and will you give me the honor of letting me know yours?" Sevastyan responds to her question, his voice gentle and soothing.

"My n-name is W-Wil-low," Willow answers her bravery wavering. "What do you want with m-me?"

Sevastyan looks up at her next question as she sounds like she is close to tears. He stops washing her legs for a moment and replies "At the moment, I want you to heal, the attack of the wolves damaged your legs badly. When you have finished healing, you will enter a courtship with me and on the next new moon we will be wed,"

With that Sevastyan goes back to his task of gently scrubbing her legs. As the dried blood washed away the cuts reopen and blood wells up. Sevastyan gets up and goes back into the bathroom to retrieves some bandages. Kneeling in front of Willow again, who still has not said a word since he told her that she will marry him. He wraps her legs carefully and binds the bandages. He is about to turn her around on the bed when she speaks.

"Why?" Willow asks, she finally found her voice after trying to calm her thoughts.

"I am a vampire and I am the king of this land. I am being asked to marry by my advisers. Little one, I don't wish to force you into marriage but I-," Sevastyan starts to stay but Willow interrupts him.

"Then don't," Willow said in a small voice, Sevastyan sighs and positions her on the bed so she can lay down and gently tucks the blankets around her. He then goes to the other side of the bed and gently sits, facing her.

"Please let me finish, I want someone pure of heart. Vampires have this sense of a person's blood. We are very picky on who we take blood from. I can smell how pure your blood is and therefore you have a pure heart. I also wish to choose someone of my choosing not someone, that my advisors had chosen," Sevastyan explains.

Willow studies the vampire in front of her. Her mind, overwhelmed, by the fact a king was choosing her to be his bride. She thought back how he carefully washed her legs and gently bandaging her legs. Willow is worried that he wants to turn her so that she will always be by his side. She is also worried how he will take to learning her last name.

Looking directly in his eyes, she takes a deep breath, "My last name is Slayer."


End file.
